A conventional method for cleaning an aquarium is to drain the water in an aquarium and to wash several times the small stones placed in the aquarium or to accommodate a water cleaner in an aquarium. But fish waste and fish feed sink among stones and are not easily to be got ridden of by the water cleaner.